Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${8r+7-6r-5}$
Solution: Combine the ${r}$ terms: 8 r + 7 − 6 r − 5 = = ( 8 − 6 ) r + 7 − 5 2 r + 7 − 5 { \begin{eqnarray} 8{r} + 7 - 6{r} - 5 &=& (8 - 6){r} +7 - 5 \\ &=& 2{r} + 7 - 5 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 2{r} +{7} - {5} = 2{r} + {2}} $ The simplified expression is $2r+2$.